iWill Take It to the Grave
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Carly asks Freddie to pick Sam up from the dentist. But she has some secrets for him too... now, a xSeddiex TWOshot.
1. iWill Take It to the Grave

"You want _me_ to take Sam home from the dentist?" Freddie groaned from over the phone.

"Yeah, why not?" Carly replied, "As much as I'd like to cherish every moment of my best friend's first trip to the dentist, I can't. Spencer needs me to pick up some more supplies for his art class. Apparently, they're making a giant pair of pants…"

"…Fun," He commented.

"So, you'll do it then?"

"Whatever, fine!" He gave in.

*****

"Wow, her teeth look a lot better," Freddie admitted, staring down at Sam.

"Yeah, I replaced the missing tooth and filled in a couple cavities," The dentist explained.

Sam opened her eyes, giggling, "You're blurry…Pretty, blurry boy."

"Why is she looking at me like that?" He asked, slightly disturbed.

"We had to give her some nitrous oxide to calm her down."

"Laughing gas?"

The nurse nodded, "It won't last too much longer. She'll be ready to go soon."

And with that, they left him alone in the room with Sam, staring at him with a ridiculous grin plastered to her face.

"How you feeling?" He said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh my god...We have to get out of here. I have to go the dentist!!" The cheerful blonde announced.

"We're _at_ the dentist…"

"Whoaa! That was fast," She reached out and hit his head as he sat down on the edge of her chair. Then, she noticed something weird about her hand, "Aw, man, it's gone!"

"What is?" He replied, concerned.

"My thumb."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you have both of your thumbs," Rolling his eyes playfully, he opened her hand up so all 5 fingers were visible. Then, he intertwined it with his.

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled gratefully at him, "You know, I don't say this enough, Freddork, but you're just so smart. And funny and sweet and hot," Sam pulled his head in tightly against her boobs, "Let's be best friends forever!"

"U-uh, okay, Sam…" He tried to sit back up but she always seemed stronger.

"No, wait!" She said, wrapping her arms around him and rocking side to side, "I have to tell you a _secret_."

Freddie sighed, not totally uncomfortable with his position, "Fine, what's the secret?"

She leaned so close to his ear, her lips grazed it when she talked, "I. Like. Fr…ied chicken."

Finally, he was free from her grip, "Ooh, how am I gonna sit on that story?" He said sarcastically. "Everyone already knows you like fried chicken."

"I know…" She began fiddling around with the buttons on his shirt, "I just got scared to tell you my _real secret_."

"Which is…?"

She paused, grabbed his shoulders, and brought her lips to his. When he felt her kissing him, he didn't exactly know what to do. Did it mean anything or was she still acting on impulse from the "wacky gas"?

"I love you," She whispered in his ear. He froze, desperately wanting to say it back. But would she even remember? And was she even serious?

"I've always loved you," She went on, "Since the first day I saw you, I knew you were the one for me and all I've ever wanted to do was tell you."

Then, she gave him one last kiss and he couldn't help but kiss her back, savoring the taste.

"Oh, but remember. You have to **shhhh!!**" She emphasized so loudly, spit sprayed out in his face, "Don't tell Freddie…" She giggled.

He smirked to himself, "I'll take it to the grave."

--------

PLEEEASE REVIEW!!!!! And tell me if I should another chapter to this (and maybe what you'd like to see in it, other than Seddie, which is a given)!


	2. iHope You Weren't Lying

**Okay, I had to write this when I saw the big response I got on the oneshot. I hope you guys like it!!!!**

*******

"Sam...wake up...wake upp…**WAKE UP!**" Freddie shook her but she hardly even stirred. He finally forced her out of the taxi and steadied her by the shoulders as her eyelids fluttered halfway open.

"Carly? ..Did you get your hair cut?" Finally, everything cleared up, "…_Freddouche?_ What are you doing here? Let go of me!" She demanded, easily jerking his hands off her.

"Carly begged me to get you home safely so I had to." He paused, looking at her expectantly, "…Uh, _thank you?_"

"You're welcome," Sam yawned and walked away.

***

"So, I'm thinking for the next iCarly, we get that one gigantic baby," Carly spit-balled as they hung around the studio, brainstorming ideas.

"Jojo?"

"Yeah, I really wanna know what he thinks of our economy and –" She was cut off when _Raining Sunshine _came blasting out of her cell. "Hello?...Hey Spe- what?…You drank what?! …But I'm kind of – I really have to – but Sam and Freddie are – O-KAYY!!!" She ultimately caved. "Sorry, guys, Spencer needs me."

"Oh, can we help?" Freddie offered.

"He wants me to disinfect his mouth."

"I'll pass," They answered simultaneously.

Sam glared at Freddie, "Do that again and I'll slap you."

"Then, I'd slap you back."

"As if you have the balls!" She laughed.

"You just wait and see, Puckett!" He fought back.

"Okay, okay, guys, cut it out!" The impacient brunette budded in, "I'll be right back. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone?"

"No promises," Sam admitted, shooting a dirty look at Freddie.

Carly chuckled, shook her head, and walked out.

…To say this was really awkward for Freddie would be an understatement. The last time he'd been left alone with Sam like this, she'd confessed her love for him and attempted to make out. Now, she was sprawled out on a bean bag chair, jabbing insults at him in between bites of pork chop.

But he still couldn't help but ask…

"Uh, Sam, do you, um," He cleared his throat, "remember what you did at the dentist?"

"Yeah. I bit him. Four times," She grinned, "He may lose part of his finger."

His preoccupied mind kept urging him to get to the point, "No, but I mean after that. Like after you got that laughing gas?"

"Eh, it's all a blur. Just like 3rd through 9th grade…"

"So, you don't know what you said, do you? To me?" He kept going on.

The lazy iCarly costar stood up apprehensively, "Well…tell me what I said and then, I'll see if I remember it."

"You honestly have no idea?"

She stepped closer, "What did I say??"

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. After thinking long and hard, he decided the safest response was to quickly blurt out, "Nothing."

But it was too late.

"Fredward…" Inching forward, she cornered him, "What was it? Cause when you're on that stuff, you're not supposed to have any idea what you're saying so whatever it was, I so didn't mean it. Unless it was mean, then I meant every word! TELL ME!!!" But he kept shaking his head insistently. "Don't you make me give you a Texas wedgie!" She threatened.

"U-uh, I'm coming, mom!" Freddie forced past her.

She ran and grabbed his hands, twisting them behind his back, "No one called you!"

"I heard the whistle!" He persisted in pain.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT I SAID!!" She demanded but he broke free.

She chased right after him, pinning him down to the ground. Caught off guard, Sam felt herself being flipped over. But no way was she gonna let Fredamame feel stronger than her. They continued rolling over each other all around the floor. He yanked at her hair while she attempted to get him in the perfect position for strangling. Kicking, screaming, slapping, biting…neither willing to give up…

They finally stopped abruptly. Both frozen, panting for breath, their hands gripping onto each other. Freddie found himself caught up in a moment when he just saw her sitting there, stray strands of hair scattered in her face, he just couldn't help but…

His hands tugged her head closer, pressing his lips firmly to hers for a short, yet sweet, kiss. After breaking away, he stared apprehensively, terrified of her reaction. But all Sam did was touch her hand to her mouth slowly.

"You told me you were in love with me," He finally admitted, looking down shyly.

He heard a pause and then a chuckle. He glanced back up, only to find her laughing softly. At least that was better than beating the chiz out of him…

"What's so funny?" The clueless boy finally asked, afraid of the disses she could come up with now.

"It's just," She grinned to herself, "You had me thinking I'd said something _crazy._"

She pushed him back down on the ground, climbing on top. His hands wrapped around her body, which was grinding against his, as their lips reconnected. He felt the need to pinch himself, to make sure this was really happening. But every time she clawed her nails down his chest or pulled away to nibble at his ear, he realized it couldn't be more real.

Carly's eyes practically popped out of her head when she reached the doorway. Her jaw dropped to the floor in utter shock as she watched Freddie and Sam making out on the iCarly studio floor.

She bolted back downstairs, shrieking, "SPENCEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now, she _really _thinks they kissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - THE END - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Now, if I owned iCarly, iKiss would've been a make out session and that would've been iThink They Kissed. But Disclaimer – I don't. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
